Dribble Drabble
by Villain
Summary: Kyle really, really wants to please him.


A/N: Drabble of Kyle giving someone a blowjob. Who is it? Use your imagination. : )

...

**Dribble Drabble**

His lips were chapped. That meant there was a risk of… something right? What if they cracked and he bled, or-

"You okay?"

Kyle licked his lips, rubbing his tongue slowly along the grooves sculpted by freezing wind and dry winter air. His knees hurt where they rested on the tile floor, hands visibly shaking while they curled into fists. Stomach twisting unpleasantly, he nearly yelled when a warm hand curled under his chin, lifting his face until green eyes were staring up into artificial light. The colorful fridge magnets danced in his peripheral and Kyle had the overwhelming urge to reorganize them.

"You're not okay with this." A sigh. "Kyle, I told you we didn't have to do this. I don't need you to do this-"

"I'm fine," he said, blinking fiercely. The harsh kitchen light hurt his eyes. But he'd have them closed while… his mind stuttered and this time he leaned into the warm hand stroking the side of his face. "I promise I want to. Please, I want to. I do." And he did. He knew clear as day that if he let this opportunity go he'd yearn all night as he'd been yearning for weeks. Kyle wanted it badly. He wanted to run his tongue over it, taste it, _suck_ it. Hoping to convey that truth through the confusing array of emotions flooding his bright eyes, Kyle reached forward and boldly undid the button on the worn denim. Then he gingerly lowered the zipper, scooting closer subconsciously when he heard a sharp intake of breath over his head.

He was close enough that he could smell the musky scent of flesh and lust. Kyle licked his lips again, pupils blown wide. The terror hammered against his chest, but god he _wanted_ it. Tugging at the jeans, Kyle's heart jumped when the prominent erection folded out, free of underwear. The head was rosy and flushed, leaking tiny beads of precum. He stared. Almost a minute stretched before the warm hands were back, accompanied by a low, tender voice.

"Remember, you don't have to," were the breathless words, though so saturated with the agony of lust that Kyle felt them go straight to his dick.

Leaning forward, Kyle ran his fingers over the stiff shaft, exploring. He glanced up when a series of low moans escaped. Feeling bold, he moved closer, knees pushing between feet dressed in nothing but socks. Wrapping long fingers around the backs of knobby knees, Kyle stuck out his tongue and pressed it to the tip of an engorged cock. The taste was salty, warm. He circled his tongue around the head, eyes rolling shut when the first bit of precum smeared across his tongue. _Yes._

Moving in closer, Kyle swallowed down a dry throat once before diving forward and suckling on the tip, rocking his head and drawing the cock in deeper, pale cheeks hollowed out as he sucked. Above him a usually strong voice was reduced to gasping whimpers, breathy words urging him on.

"Yeah, Kyle, Like that. Fuck, take more in?"

He stared ahead at the fluttering pulse point beating just below skin along the other boy's pelvis. His mouth was full of cock, tongue working frantically against the flesh, his own erection growing by the second. The idea of it; him on his knees sucking cock, made him so hot. He wanted to take all of it. He wanted his throat fucked. Kyle _wanted_.

Sweat beaded on his brow, his gag reflex an ever-present threat. Bobbing his head slowly, taking in centimeter by centimeter more Kyle worked it deeper into his mouth, moaning around the taste and fullness. Above his head curse words rained down, spasming fingers working through his red hair, tugging and twisting as if wanting to yank. Sucking deeply, Kyle pushed, fucking himself on that cock, moaning wantonly to urge those fingers to force his head down, to hold him as that cock violated his mouth.

When strong hands pressed Kyle rolled his tongue along the leaking head, tightening his throat. When fingers tangled tightly in his hair enough to hurt he hummed. When he pushed, impaled deep, the erection hitting the back of his throat, he swallowed fiercely over and over to overcome his gag reflex. Because he wanted this, so badly.

Nails digging crimson crescents into soft skin, Kyle held on as he was forced up and down the rigid length, eyes filling with tears at the lack of oxygen, lips burning and raw, throat fighting and constricted. But it was beautiful. Here on his knees under the harsh kitchen lights, his mouth getting fucked by a huge cock. Over and over he was made to swallow, over and over he moaned and sucked, working his tongue madly to draw out more gasping, more whimpers, more of his name moaned like a sacred thing.

Suddenly the pace quickened and his eyes flew open. Hair brushed the front of his face, and he could hear balls slapping as hips jutted forward, sending the thick cock deeper down his throat every time. He moaned brokenly, reaching for his pants, frantically ripping them open so that he could stroke himself. Hands had moved down to clutch the sides of his head, holding him still as he was brutally used. Close, close, close.

"I'm-… fuck!"

Kyle was ripped back by his hair, mouth numb and hanging open as cum splashed across his face. It shot in his hair, dripping down his chin. He was panting, gasping for air as if he'd only just learned how to use his lungs. Cum coated his lashes and he could barely see out of one eye as a second pair of hands pushed his away and encircled his cock. Crying out, he convulsed as skilled fingers worked him, driving him insane. He nearly screamed when he came, shooting all over his own stomach as lips claimed him, silencing his voice with tongue and teeth.

...

-Villain


End file.
